Iori's new rival
by flying-poptart
Summary: Iori plans and Narumi have been getting into a lot of spats lately and now Narumi is Iori's biggest rival. When Iori brings up competing against Narumi to win Kiri over Narumi's competitive side causes him to do something he would never do...really short
1. Lets kiss to see!

The bold lettered-words are supposed to be in English…just to give you a heads up! 

"Oh **me's **sweet Kirity." Iori exclaimed when Kiri came walking into the school building. She just ignored him and walked on. Iori watched Kiri. Oh, how he wished that she would notice him!

"Kiri, uh… I think Iori Kun was talking to you," Kanako Aoyama nervously told her. Kiri just looked over her shoulder and stared.

"Mussy-head, is this yours?" Narumi shoved an envelope into Kiri's face.

"No. Why would I challenge you to a hair cut battle?" Kiri replied, not wanting to have a part in whatever Narumi was doing.

"Why wouldn't you?" Narumi's temper was building up. "I bet you did send this to me but you're chickening out!"

"Kirity would never do something like that, **meanie**!!" Narumi winced as Iori began batting at his arm. "She's **never **afraid!!"

"Ow! Ow! Would you cut it out??" Narumi yelled. He shoved Iori in the face, pushing him away. "You're so annoying!!! Can't you speak Japanese?"

"**Me **can't help the way **me **speaks!"

Narumi just stared, trying not to laugh while Iori stood there confused. He couldn't help it? That's crazy. He should be able to ketch on after a while, shouldn't he?

"You'd think that you would get used to it, moron," replied Narumi. "You must be really slow."

"**Oh, UNBELIEVABLE!!!"**

"Shut up! You're so loud!!!" Narumi covered his ears as he ran into his SP room.

The whole day, Iori tried to figure out why Narumi's comment felt like such a painful insult. He tried to convince himself that Narumi was just jealous that he couldn't speak English. Maybe it made Narumi mad to hear how well Iori had learned his English. Sadly, Iori didn't realize what a stupid hunch this was.

But, now Iori was off to something more important. He planned to tell Kiri something that he hoped would make her think higher of him. He even decided to not mention Emi, or whom he calls "Emily", in front of anyone ever again. It was time to go for the next best thing, Emi's daughter.

"Hey, wuss!" Narumi called. Iori's face burned red in anger as he started looming over Narumi, trying to intimidate him.

"**WHAT?" **Narumi just stared, wandering why Iori was acting suddenly so…weird. Even though, he acted weird all the time so Narumi shrugged it off.

"Don't leave your sissy perfumes or whatever in my room, got that?" Iori kept the same looming position as he snatched the bottles out of Narumi's hands.

"**Me **is going to tell Kirity that **me **loves her," Iori bragged making Narumi practically want to hurl. "**Don't be too jealous when she loves me too!!"**

"Ugh, that's disgusting!" Narumi couldn't believe his ears. Why would anyone say that to Mussy-head, the girl who was practically a boy? "I would never be jealous of you, anyway."

"**What?**" Iori realized that every time he spoke in English, Narumi knew exactly what he was saying. "**How does you understand what me is saying?"**

"**I speak English too, moron. And, I speak it WAY better than you ever will." **Iori's jaw dropped in shock that he wasn't the only one that knew English. And, for Narumi to say that he was better than him was like a crime, at least in Iori's mind it was. Sadly, Narumi was probably right.

"**Me will never accept this!!!**" Iori said, falling to his knees. Narumi rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic wuss. "**Oh, and by the way, you lost this fight!!!"**

"**What fight?**" Narumi didn't notice that he was still speaking in English.

"Kirity likes **me **more than you. **Me **bets that you'll never be able to capture the heart of **me **sweet Kirity!"

"Ugh!" Narumi couldn't think of anything to say. He wouldn't necessarily want to attract Kiri, but his competitive side was telling him to fight back. "**Oh! Stop trying to twist my mind, fag!!**"

"**UNBELEIVABLE!!! Me **is not a **fag**!!!" Iori let out a loud cry, causing a whole bunch of girls to circle around and watch their little "fight."

"Oh my gosh, they're totally fighting with each other! Oh, Iori kun doesn't stand a chance against Narumi sama!!"

"**Good! **The girls are on me's side!" Iori's eyes lit up with hope for…who knows what.

"**Uh, HELLO! They were just saying that I would beat you (heh, they know me too well) so that automatically puts them on my side!!**"

"Narumi sama can speak English so well!!" The girls exclaimed with hearts in their eyes.

As Narumi and Iori continued arguing, Kiri came walking outside of the SP room, right where the two boys were. She missed half of the conversation and was very confused whenever Narumi started speaking in a foreign language. That doesn't mean that she couldn't understand him, but it still confused her horribly. And the fact that they were arguing about her was the strangest thing she could imagine.

"What's going on?" Kiri asked, her eyes as droopy as ever.

"Kirity!!** Me** will show you how much **me **really loves you!!!" Iori said as he pulled Kiri into a kiss. Narumi could feel every nerve in his body go into shock…well not really but he definitely felt a bit of competitiveness. Actually, he felt more than just a bit of competitiveness.

"Iori? What the…?" But, before Kiri had time to tell Iori how displeasing and unnecessary his kiss was, he was pushed out the way while she was forced into yet another kiss. But, this time, it was Narumi.

"**No!!! She belongs to me, mister!!!**" Iori once again fell to his knees, over dramatizing everything. "No hope… no hope for **me**…"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Kiri couldn't express the shock she felt by just staring at Narumi, but she wished she could.

"AAAHH!! WHAT DID I JUST DO???" Narumi was shocked by his own actions, causing him to turn pail then run into the SP room and slam the door shut.

"So which **kiss **was better, Kirity?" Iori begged to know.

"I'm going home."

"**No!!** Kirity, **me **must know!!!"

Author: Well, I didn't really plan on making so much of this dialogue but I couldn't think of how to put everything into full detail considering I wanted it to feel like it was just another ordinary day. I guess it didn't end like an ordinary day though…Poor Narumi is going to have to get into some kind of therapy now, right? Not saying that I dislike Kiri, though…anyway. Please review, whether it being you telling me how much you loved it or hated it.


	2. narumi's strange laughter

Author: well, originally I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter but the reviewers wanted a little more than just one little chapter but I must tell you, I'm a HUGE Kiri and Narumi fan but this fan fic isn't actually…that romantic. I felt like doing something different. There will be a hint of Narumi and Kiri but… well, I guess I'll just write the fan fic and see how it ends. Please Enjoy!

"So, you're saying that this, his name was Iori, right? So, this Iori person forced you to kiss the girl you hate?" A tired and worn man with grey eyes and grey hair stared back at the angry boy, Narumi. 

Narumi slouched a little in his seat, sighing. He decided to talk to his therapist about what had happened that morning at school. The situation was very distressing to Narumi, indeed and wished he had never done such a stupid like kiss Kiri Koshiba. He didn't mean it in the slightest and wished to take it back.

"Narumi, maybe you should talk to this girl and apologize. Tell her that your feelings for her might not be true."

"What do you mean 'might not be true?! Narumi sat up from his seat, shaking his fist at his therapist. "I definitely hate that…girl or whatever she is!!

"Sit down, Narumi, or else I'm going to have to end this meeting." Narumi unwillingly sat back down. The old man wiped some sweat off his forehead and sighed. "You come here every week talking about this girl, whom you call 'Mussy-head.' There seems to be a real dent in your relationship. Couldn't you try and get along with her?"

"Try to get along with her?" Narumi stood back up and marched towards the door. "You're so slow!! This whole time I've been telling you how that stupid Mussy-head keeps mocking me and trying to twist my thoughts! She's the person to blame! Why doesn't she try and get along with me?" With that, Narumi left the room.

On his way home, Narumi could here someone's annoying voice. Yes, he could recognize it perfectly. That annoying voice that spoke half Japanese and half English…Iori Minamato. But, he wasn't alone either! Iori was talking to Kiri. Narumi hid behind the nearest tree.

"Kirity **me **needs to know who kissed better!! **Please!!**" Iori begged on his knees.

"Would you lay off already?" Kiri insisted. Narumi sighed, relieved that she wasn't going to answer. He didn't want to know who it was that kissed better. Actually, technically he must have since he was spying but he didn't realize that…

"**Me **must know! Kirity, **me loves you!!**" Iori cried, hugging onto Kiri's waste. Don't forget that he's on his knees…

"Iori…" Kiri's eyes were wide with shock and not to mention disgust. "You what?"

"**Me loves you! Me loves you! Me loves you!!**" Iori yelled over and over. Narumi tried to hide his laughter. **"Go out on a date with me, Kirity!!**"

"Uh…why?" Kiri mumbled as she pushed Iori's arms off of her. Now, Narumi's face was completely red as he tried desperately to not laugh. It was almost too unbearably funny hearing Kiri not care that someone just asked her out.

_Wait, she's just like me…she doesn't care that someone asked her out…like the way I am…_Narumi thought to himself in realization of how much he could relate to her.

"Kirity, how can **me **convince you?" Iori asked with tears building up in his eyes…he's just too overly dramatic.

"Uh, I don't know…I've never been asked out so I don't actually know what to say." Kiri told him. Iori and Kiri suddenly flinched when hearing a sudden laugh come from behind a tree. "I didn't know trees could laugh…"

"AHAHAHahahahahahaahaaa!! Narumi laughed out of control. "Oh god, my stomach. I can't…ha ha, I can't stop laughing! Oh god, my stomach hurts!! HAHAHAHA!! 

"How long have you been back there?" Kiri asked, trying not to smile. It was just funny to her to see the guy go insane.

"HAHAHAHA!!

"**Stop, you devil!!** Iori hid behind Kiri, scared of the now totally insane Narumi.

"You know, I think I actually like this side of you," Kiri told Narumi. Right after she said that, he stopped laughing.

"Shut up! I don't even care about you!" Narumi's eyes practically spat out flames. "I bet you're trying to make me like you more but I'll always look down at you!" With that, he ran away.

"Well, I'm going home." Kiri quickly walked away before Iori could ketch up. And, when she got home, she locked the door to make sure he couldn't follow. "Why was Naru-Naru watching us, anyway? What a weirdo."

**Author: Yay. Well, I said there might be a hint of romance but…kind of one-sided romance from Iori…Poor Iori. When Kiri told Narumi that she liked that side of him, she was trying to make him mad. She knows him too well, I suppose.**


End file.
